


Reprieve

by Ozzy1



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzy1/pseuds/Ozzy1





	Reprieve

#1  
哈利对自己五十岁了还要出外勤并不在意。艾格西对自己要和五十岁的哈利一起出外勤也不太在意。

起初还是在意过一点的。收到任务通知之后艾格西当晚就上交了一份二十六页的报告，围绕加拉哈德独自出任务可达最高效率这一论点摆事实讲道理，正面反面强调同哈利一起行动的诸多不便。第二天早上哈利提着伞来了总部，伞尖戳着艾格西的尾巴骨把他赶上了飞机。

 

他们的第一个任务很常规。内容涉及枪战、追车，在西非某个偏僻城郊一个隔了半里地就是私人生化武器库的阴沟里埋炸弹。艾格西衬衫袖子还没放下来，一群当地人举着枪叽里呱啦就冲了过来。梅林在通讯里说跑，哈利和艾格西就跑。哈利跑在前面，头发散开来被汗粘成一缕一缕。艾格西在后面跟，看污泥溅满了他的裤腿。  
引爆的时候他们还没跑出安全距离，哈利回头骂了一句操，伸过手掐着艾格西的胳膊把他们一起向泥土里重重砸去。  
艾格西觉得自己鼻梁骨可能断了。爆炸声响震得他们耳朵轰鸣，他也就不管不顾随声带的意愿在喉咙里放肆低吼。他单手撑地勉强支起上身，另一只手去摸鼻子，眼睛在找哈利。哈利趴在地上，双手在周围胡乱摸着寻找眼镜。  
操，手真长，艾格西这样想。  
梅林说他们可能有增援，警察也随时会来。于是他们又跑起来，艾格西捂着胃强迫自己不去用嘴呼吸。气管里的灼烧感和食道璧上酸腐的疼痛让他反胃；激烈的耳鸣和奔跑则让他想一枪爆掉自己的脑子。他想到自己十七岁吐在酒吧鱼缸里那次，他觉得自己可能连续吐了两个小时或者更久。呕吐物从鼻子里喷出来，本能之下又被吸回去。太恶心了，他想，而此刻他愿意用一切交换一次这样的机会。

等他们爬上车之后就把一切交给梅林，梅林有把一切交通工具开成飞机的天赋。艾格西专心致志地吐起来，坐在副驾开着窗以嗑药到痉挛的金刚般的功率吐了一路。哈利干脆开着门吐，整个人弓起来在座椅上颤抖。两个刚刚结束爆破的男人从胃底下翻出来的粘稠呕声几乎让艾格西停止了自我嫌弃——操，操你的硼酸，操你的生化武器。操你。  
梅林最后把车停在离安全屋一条街以外的地方然后让他们不引人瞩目地走回去。艾格西已经吐得差不多了，他就靠在车座椅背上等哈利吐完。他突然很想看一看父亲死去那一天的场景，要是哈利不在用手指压住喉咙口催吐的话这会是个询问的好时机。他想知道他们引爆了什么型号的炸弹，想知道那栋建筑的结构框架，想知道他死去前最后说的一句话。一份详细尸检报告也好，艾格西盯着哈利衬衣下凸起的蝴蝶骨长久而深地呼气，父亲是这样死去的，我或许也会。

哈利下车的时候一脚踩进自己的呕吐物里，艾格西大笑着看他扶着额头在草地里企图把鞋子清理干净。走回去的时候他们都没说话，天色暗下来，保持安静似乎就能隐形。艾格西冲澡的时候一直捏着自己的鼻子，确定鼻子没歪之后盯着镜子开始想哈利。  
哈利刚刚看了他一眼，就在进门的时候，遗憾的是艾格西没看清。他很饿，他也不是故意的。

湿淋淋地睡了一觉醒来之后就更饿了。艾格西走出去，哈利身上穿着和他一样的汗衫和灰色长裤，纸页铺了一桌。艾格西去他身边的位置坐下也书写起来，手臂内侧暗紫色的淤痕被半瓶劣质威士忌压得一声不吭。

一个小时之后他们站起来一起收拾桌子，哈利说明天一早就能回伦敦。艾格西哼了一声算是听到了。哈利的食指指甲缺了一块，露出鲜红的里肉，下巴被磕出一块狰狞的缺口。年轻的特工盯着看了两秒，说我们还得吃饭吧。

吃。老绅士打着赤脚走来走去，我们去叫街对面的披萨？

 

艾格西做了一个梦。醒来之后又忘了。

 

隔天艾格西在飞机上问哈利，他们丢在安全屋里的衬衫怎么办。哈利说后勤会处理。艾格西没说话，他喜欢昨天那件上的原木扣子。  
“反正没人给我送回来过。”哈利用粗糙缠着一圈胶布的手指无意识地摸了一下下巴。  
“可能都烧了吧。”

“可能吧，”哈利回答，“不过是一些消耗品（expendables）。”

 

 

#0  
无论艾格西如何描述哈利，那也只能是一个模糊的轮廓。从何说起和太多的无关细节反而模糊了人本来的样子。你看他，看到的是西装挺阔步履如风，被他十个指尖揳心取魄；你专注于他下颚覆着浅浅青色的毛孔和转身时腰部带起的角度。你看他仿佛他是随意颠倒天堂地狱的暴君，或者杀死你生父的凶手。此时的哈利哈特是被太多零碎记忆折射变形的微颤光线，歪歪扭扭挤进窄门。过于详尽的热切心思奋不顾身，把每一个误会巧合都摊在那束光下，就有了一道道这样那样的影子。哈利就藏在斑驳底下一如既往地沉默单薄，纵容无端的欢喜和愤怒，总是用你的眼神回看于你。  
恰好他有足够多的时间过足扮演天真脆弱青少年的瘾。咖啡因、高强度任务和铺天盖地的心理测评甩着响亮的巴掌逼他仔细去看从贫民窟里爬出来短短几个月里的血肉模糊和盘根错节。艾格西花了六个月和哈利大半的藏酒总算想明白了，半是安慰半是劝诫，他告诉自己就算明天会死，也不要愚蠢到把今天的自己搭进去。  
于是在哈利回来之后艾格西学会把细节一一撇开，焚烧干净或者埋藏起来。他看到的终于就是哈利，平凡普通到甚至连名字也可以脱去。如果还是硬要他说，艾格西会站起来举着手比划，看，哈利大概这么高。

 

 

#2  
艾格西不跟妈妈和妹妹住在一起。他把金世曼分配的房子留给她们。哈利没回来的时候他住在哈利家，现在他和JB住在东区边缘一个租费合理的小阁楼里。

梅林也不是总给他安排双人任务，或许是想让艾格西每次甩着舌头手脚并用地杀人放火时都能心怀感激。  
当然也要承受一些没人为你照看后背的后果。艾格西躺在医疗部的窄床上一动不动。洛克茜第一个来看他，走的时候带上了JB；第二个是技术部的戴安，在她来访期间艾格西发现人在不能移动脖子的情况下实在很难喝汤；梅林也来了，搭着他的肩膀跟他说你很快就能复原了，走之前丢下两个文件夹。  
哈利可能来过，艾格西不知道。可能在他睡着的时候，他每天都睡很久。

第三天艾格西领着自己打着石膏的右手臂哼哼着去梅林眼前晃了一圈，离开总部时正好遇上哈利。深灰西装和酒红色领带，风把他的头发从脑后吹起来。艾格西弓着背，右手肘抵着门玻璃给自己制造一个出口，左手抓着外套和两个文件夹摇摇欲坠。哈利站在第二级台阶上眯起眼睛。

晚些时候哈利打电话过来问他最近几天要不要过来一起住，艾格西想了想说不了，懒得动。  
哈利先挂了电话，艾格西把空烟盒子踢进床底下，来来回回烟灰抖了一地。

四面八方聚拢起来的风灌满了凌晨的街道。方向和距离在毫不留情的从容气流里被打散撞碎，留下的一点点灰尘和被吹起来的砂砾一同埋进眼皮底下种出草率的梦。哈利穿着米白色的开衫毛衣开了门，看起来一点也不惊讶，艾格西站在门口把自己裹得像个傻逼，他吸着鼻子，恍惚间觉得回到了自己提着包搬出去的那天。只不过当时他还有一只完好的右手，而哈利站在他的背后。

拖了一周之后艾格西最终还是写完了书面报告。他离开哈利家的时候顺走了两瓶酒。

 

哈利也有单人任务。不多，但都危险。艾格西每次都保证自己是哈利回来之后看到的第一个人。他站得笔直，胸膛足够温暖交付拥抱，肩膀毫不畏惧支撑废墟。

起初他只想开个玩笑，用戏谑的语气夸张地问哈利要不要过来一起住。哈利半件衬衫挂在身上，右肩扎满弹片模糊成一团血肉。他就这样一脸严肃地回过头地对他说你家太高了，不要难为我。  
这话让艾格西反复琢磨了一下午。他希望自己要么绝顶聪明，或者干脆蠢到无可救药，反正随便哪种情况都比现在好。焦头烂额的年轻特工最终在傍晚的时候一手衣服一手有机蔬菜地去了导师家。JB跟在哈利屁股后面摇尾巴，晚餐时如愿得到了一大块炖牛肉。

照顾哈利和照顾黛西是不一样的。哄黛西度过一个温和的午后需要软和的毯子和冲得稠度刚好的奶粉。哈利也需要毯子，眼镜架在鼻梁上相当舒心地使唤艾格西。但是他并不需要后辈蠢兮兮的笑脸来打发时间。于是他们在沙发两侧消磨大好时光。哈利因为伤势正襟危坐，而艾格西在另一头摊成挑战人体极限的各种姿势。

“Gimme shelter.”  
“滚石？”  
“经典。”  
“50cents才是潮流。”  
“……”

他们最终在DAVID BOWIE上达成一致。哈利唱了一段heroes，艾格西一直到晚上九点都无法控制自己突然爆发的大笑。

哈利终于能顺利拔枪那天刚好他们吃完了所有鹰嘴豆。收拾桌子的时候他表扬JB这段时间有了长进，终于学会在冲进主卧室厕所之前先敲门。艾格西盯着脚边越长越深沉的八哥犬，伙计，你背负的太多了。

艾格西又回到了自己的小阁楼。他在哈利家留了五条内裤和三套西服。

 

 

#4  
艾格西看了一点书，有个词叫内稳态。他仰面躺在床上按着自己某一根（还没长好的）肋骨，把这个字眼反复念了好多遍。  
他希望写字台一直整洁，希望JB不要再变胖，希望洛克茜最喜欢的口红不会停产，希望自己继续活着，而哈利永远是星期二下午暖洋洋的样子。

当然，艾格西也希望黛西快点长大，楼下的酒吧早日倒闭。要是梅林能长点头发出来，那也是好的。

归咎起来还是因为他胆小怯弱又绝望。以至于厌恶惊喜，憎恨被动。

 

 

#3  
夏天的时候艾格西染了头发。很浅的金色，跟他的眼睛一同产生的冲突惊心动魄。  
迟些时候他在酒店房间里换衣服，抖着肩膀抱怨自己看上去像个廉价的男妓。哈利一本正经地拿出领导架子跟他说这是任务需要，希望他好好配合。  
个屁，艾格西说，两根手指夹起那条粉色窄领带来回晃，你他妈接到过这种任务要求？  
我看上去像个男妓吗？  
你像比较贵的那种。

这天艾格西在沙发上领教了高级男妓的资本和技巧。他看着哈利摇晃的屁股心服口服。

他们之间的性爱大多数时候并不是这个样子。没有被过度引用的情话或者超过二十分钟的前戏，甚至连一个妥帖的开端也可以被省去。大多数情况下他们从一场恰到好处的酣战里脱身，血液流速和费洛蒙都刚好。而谁做上面那个完全要看各自付出的气力。艾格西是粗暴的一方，痛觉总能麻痹神经。他会用力把哈利撞上墙壁，隔着皮肉能听见骨骼碰撞摩擦的声音。哈利则是比较卑鄙的那个，用上所有下作伎俩锁住艾格西的关节，勾住他的脚腕让他双膝跪地。来自牙齿和指甲的反击残酷又坚决，可惜谁也不会停下去在意被血渍和汗液弄脏弄皱的床单。毕竟赤裸相对时连毛发也可以成为武器。这个时候艾格西会专注于嘴里和枪管口一样的味道，他想象自己的嘴里正塞着一把尚且温热的枪，扣动扳机就能把全身的细胞都和金属融为一体。技术上来说性爱时的激素水平和枪战时是一样的。肾上腺素和后叶催产素肆无忌惮拆卸理智。这也是最有趣的一部分，尤其对方还是哈利。艾格西享受哈利身上的血腥气和火药气味，他很高兴能够看到哈利也是如此。

事实上他们莫名其妙的第一次起源于一场争执。他隐约记得是在巴黎，哈利用了一串流畅的脏话陈述了他们跑过大半座城市就因为艾格西的一发子弹的客观事实；而艾格西扯着嗓子告诉哈利武器研发部的人也要吃饭，不开枪是在逼人家下岗。不知道谁先推了谁，也不知道是谁先吻了谁，他们几乎是打了一架，最后浑身赤裸背对彼此侧卧而眠，手掌底下都压着上好膛的枪。

事情过去这么久，哈利和艾格西都没有想要谈起。就像他们都不觉得他们正在并且将长期保持互相操对方的关系是一件需要被特殊解释说明的事情。

 

如果当天他们决定要睡在一起，而不是转身把套子丢开之后分别回到各自房间利用贤者时间做点别的花心思的事，那么在床上的谈话也足够耗费心机。不过哈利和艾格西都是聪明人，他们深知沉默的魅力。

艾格西第一次出真正意义上的色诱任务切入对象是一个年轻漂亮又单纯的挪威姑娘，有一头漂亮的棕色长发。他几乎是真的要喜欢上她，不幸的是他还上了她的姐姐。梅林说有必要的话你还得去操她老妈。艾格西发自肺腑地呕了一声，想了想又问了句这家人有没有是基佬啊。  
拿到线报之后他拒绝一切后续跟进反馈。他需要一点时间放弃对她们或者他们的歉意，让自己能做到和裤裆里那玩意儿一样反射性的理直气壮。就给他一点时间吧，他还不够残忍。

于是汗流浃背的艾格西夹着一屁股精液问哈利会不会去想那些和他睡过的人。后者说他睡过的相当一大部分人都已经死了。艾格西从喉咙里挤出一声“邦德先生”，哈利严肃地强调只是死了一部分，他很确定自己还没糟糕到那样的地步。

 

 

#5  
哈利受了伤，意识清晰但是伤得很重。操你妈的单人任务。

倒不是觉得不公平，艾格西只是对在同一个人病床前等他睁开眼睛感到厌烦。首先他不喜欢病床这个字眼。要是在别的什么床上他还可以假装自己在等待一场声势浩大的午睡走向尾声。  
其次对象是哈利。他摸着自己的袖口想到很多事情，感到愤怒却又无能为力。

麻醉剂的效力快要过去的时候哈利醒过来，还有些迷迷糊糊地偏过头看着艾格西。哈利说抱歉。  
抱歉把你牵扯进这样糟糕的世界里。

艾格西去握他冰凉的手。没关系，他说，我原谅你了。

 

 

#6  
所有人都会犯错，都自私卑鄙，最后都会死。某个时空间隙里的纤细枝节在你坠落时划过皮肤。每个人都会伸手去捉，仿佛微不足道的线索都能成为弥留之际的救命稻草。可到最后依旧会在虚妄的告白里坠入尽头，尘土塞满指缝。

艾格西希望自己不要这样离开。

他有一个保险柜，用了点手段比较非法的那种。但是相当牢靠。他在保险柜里给米歇尔和黛西留了足够多的金子，花了三个小时录了一卷带子前后交代清楚一些事情。比如JB要拜托给你们啦，比如李真正的死因，比如自己的工作性质和一些财务安排。他拿出最温暖的笑脸面对镜头，仿佛他还是那个十六岁的体操种子选手。他反复说这不是任何人的错，没有人逼他去做这样的工作，也没有人逼李做出同样的选择。他说他很抱歉她们要看到这段视频，他爱她们，很爱很爱。结束的时候艾格西留下了梅林的名字和裁缝店地址。他本来想说洛克珊莫腾，但是他总觉得梅林会活得比他们都久。

关了录影机之后艾格西觉得脸颊都他妈笑疼了。微笑真是个僵硬的动作。

时间足够，他就录了一些别的。

说出梅林的名字之后艾格西就毫无意识地挂上了那副不知天高地厚的痞子表情。这是没有人为情绪管理之下最自然的反应，就像现在听见看见或者想到梅林之后他张嘴想说的第一个词是秃，第二个词是天杀的降落伞一样。他说虽然我们认识的比较晚，但我希望你还是能够对我印象深刻。你现在看到这段录像，我大概也刚死不久，还麻烦你能多照顾我妈和我妹妹，她们生活得一直很辛苦，我很抱歉。他还说相比咖啡来讲还是茶比较健康，或者以后就喝白开水吧，说不定外勤特工们终于可以不用面对类似于“从即将爆炸的直升机上垂直跳下来你会看到一口直径一米五的井”这样的逃生选项。他说很抱歉没有机会和你一起出去玩一次，就像真正的好哥们那样喝啤酒看球赛。然后艾格西想了很久，对镜头笑了一下，离开了座位。

然后是洛克茜。他想洛克茜大概会端坐在沙发上用凛然的表情看这段录像，艾格西第一次为如此了解她感到歉疚和遗憾。他们当然打过谁会比较先死的赌，艾格西希望是自己。他不想面对洛克茜的遗产，他不敢。他直直地盯着镜头，对暗号似的把那些曾经发生过的对话挑挑拣拣拼凑到一块儿，好像他们粗糙野蛮的生活里总算还能有点清白的私人物件归自己所有。他说如果她足够幸运遇到想要一起生活的人那就大胆地去和他在一起。人生短暂，我们已经错过太多。他留了一副袖扣，说是送给未来那个幸运的王八蛋的。并且他保证如果有人伤了她的心他是不会放过他的。然后他说每次近身搏斗对练他都在让着她，她右手出拳之前肘部会往外划出一个角度让敌方可以提前预测。艾格西笑的太贱以至于这话听上去半真半假相当有戏剧效果。如果活着的艾格西这样和洛克茜说那可能接下来的一个星期都要和她在练习场互殴看谁先咬死谁。但是这是封遗书啊，谁在乎呢。

他以那位棕发挪威姑娘的名义给慈善组织投了一笔捐款。  
他给技术部的戴安订了一束花，时候到了自然会送出去。  
他想留下这间阁楼。还得花点心思存些钱。

他最后给哈利写了一封信。如果有朝一日能派上用场的话，艾格西觉得哈利可能比较喜欢这样的退场方式。

 

 

#7  
艾格西做了一个梦。一切都是清晰的苍白，脚步声融化在宽容的积雪里。  
他什么都不想，只管往前走。

哈利站在不远的地方撑开伞，向他伸出手。


End file.
